


Piano

by Lapointlessblog



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, blowjob - Fandom, dan x y/n, reader insert - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: F/M, dom!reader, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapointlessblog/pseuds/Lapointlessblog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n and Dan are good friends until something suddenly changes; smut ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic, so criticism is welcome, but please be gentle.

Things always started off so innocently- a brush of hands, a glance, a smile. Never would you expect things to end up the way they did. You and Dan had been friends for almost a year now, without any major mishaps due to his inherent awkwardness.

Because you were American, Dan always took you out for tea in an effort to convert you from coffee. Despite his best efforts, though, you still couldn't enjoy Britain's beverage of choice. It was after one of these trips that you'd ended up back at his house. You lay on his bed, listening to him play This Is Gospel on the piano. With his back to you, you could fully appreciate the gracefulness of Dan's fingers as they danced across the keys. You often found yourself staring at him, lost in thought. Your mind wandered to how much you had gotten to know Dan over the course of your friendship. With a lot of patience on your part, Dan had managed to come out of his shell around you. He told you very personal things about himself, and you helped him make profound conclusions about his identity. You found yourself growing more fond every time you saw him.

As you watched him play, you wondered just how skilled those fingers might be in other areas.

Wait- Dan was your best friend- you shouldn't be having thoughts like that. There was hardly any sexual tension between the two of you, if any at all. Despite this, you couldn't help your mind wandering to places it surely shouldn't be. You'd be lying if you said you didn't want to know what Dan was like in bed. You had enough experience to figure out what you liked and didn't like, even discovering a whole other dominate side of your personality. It sometimes shown through in your daily life, too. If Dan was procrastinating on a video, all it took from you was a hard stare and a stern voice to motivate him.

God, how you'd love to use that voice against him in other ways.

While you were busy monologuing, Dan had almost finished the song. As he hit the last note, he looked over his shoulder at you.

"Amazing like always," you complimented while sitting up on the bed. He shrugged, looking down at something on the floor.

"I dunno, I feel like it could use more work," he mumbled slightly. You raised an eyebrow at him, standing up and making your way over to where he sat.

"Would I lie to you?" You leaned against the piano.

"No, but-" something clicked inside of your brain, and you let go of your inhibitions. Dan's train of thought derailed the second your lips connected to his. Out of shock, he didn't move. After a moment, his mouth began to move in sync against yours. You lightly threaded your fingers through his dark hair, giving it a gentle pull. He let out one of the hottest moans you'd ever heard in your life, making you pull back with surprise. Dan saw the look on your face and blushed, hiding his gaze.

"Oh, you have got to do that again," you teased. Your lips found their way to Dan's neck, leaving a trail of kisses in their wake. You knew full well how sensitive he was, and the feeling of your tongue against his skin made him shiver. Dan stood the both of you up with his hands resting around your waist. You met his lips with your own again, this time slower and more passionate. The two tongues wrestled for dominance until Dan eventually submitted. Between all the kissing, your mind managed a rational thought: there were way too many clothes on. You tugged at the hem of his shirt, giving the cue for it to be off. He took the hint and broke your lips apart briefly, throwing his shirt a few feet away.

You pulled at Dan's hair again in an attempt to hear his voice, but he held himself back. This would not do at all, you thought to yourself. Trailing your hands down his sides, you slowly sank to your knees in front of him. The sight reduced his usually eloquent thoughts to static. With eyes locked to his, you palmed his rapidly growing bulge through his jeans, making him let out a half moan.

"Would you like a little help with this?" You said with mock innocence. Dan nodded furiously while reaching down to unbutton his pants. You stopped his hands in their tracks, undoing his jeans yourself, purposely much slower. When you finally slid them off his waist he groaned at the friction. You noticed the wet spot forming on his boxers and gave yourself a mental pat on the back. You looped your fingers around the elastic of his boxers and slowly slid him down to his ankles along with his jeans. Dan hissed when the cool air met his cock, only to be made worse when you licked a long, slow stripe along the underside. Before proceeding, you made him meet your gaze again.

"Is this okay?" You asked in full seriousness, awaiting his official consent. He nodded, but that wasn't good enough for you. "Words, Daniel." You prompted. He swallowed hard and fought against the fog in his mind, eventually managing a small "yes". With that said, you continued to wrap your lips around the tip of his cock and sucking lightly to tease him.

"Mmmmm, y/n, please," he asked in a groan. You swirled your tongue around him a few times before finally going further down, much to Dan's relief. He was so hard it was almost painful. The warmth of your mouth around him made his head spin.

You felt him begin to tense up and immediately pulled off of him. Dan's face fell with disappointment. You rose to your feet and brought his face so it was just inches from yours.

"Lay down." He didn't question you, and made his way quickly to the bed, now completely naked. You, however, were still fully clothed. As slowly and teasingly as possible, you lifted your shirt over your head to reveal a sexy black lace bra. From the bed, you heard Dan breathe in sharply. Your leggings came next, quickly meeting your shirt on the floor. You praised yourself for deciding to wear matching underwear today. With eyes locked on him, you prowled over to the bed and situated yourself so you straddled his lap, hands resting on his torso. Dan's large hands found your waist, and his hips started in a circular motion. You loved the friction it created. You almost slipped out of your Dom mentality and let Dan take the reins, but you came to your senses and stopped the delicious movement.

"Ah ah, love." You play-scolded him. Dan looked at you oddly, asking you to elaborate.

"This," you gestured up and down his body, "is mine tonight. Got it?" You spoke much more seriously than before, and it set him on edge. Dan nodded and waited quietly for you to proceed. You started by removing his hands and placing them above his head.

"Rule one: you don't get to touch. Rule two: you don't come unless I give you permission. Rule three: if you feel uncomfortable, the safe word is "mambo". Understood?" Dan laughed at the word, but you brought him back into character by slapping his inner thigh as a warning.

"Yes," he yelped, having a hard time controlling himself already. The rise and fall of his chest was rapid, and it told you just how much longer he would last. Your lips assaulted his neck, leaving bite marks and hickeys alike. You smiled against his skin when you noticed him suppress another moan.

"I want to hear you," you said, bringing your face in front of his. "I want to hear you begging to come and saying my name," at your words, he let out a sigh. Your hips began to move against his cock, recreating the friction you began with since you still wore your underwear. You both settled into a rhythm, causing a string of obscenities to fall from your mouth. Dan remained mostly silent until you took off your underwear and positioned him right at your entrance- you waited. Somewhere in his mind, Dan knew what you wanted of him. He knew exactly what he was going to say, except he lost control of his mouth. The electricity he was currently feeling in his cock was unparalleled by anything else. When you still hadn't moved an inch, he found the strength within himself to catch his breath.

"Y/n please, I want you so fucking bad," it was like music to your ears. Dan's voice was rough and breathy, making you want this that much more. You lowered yourself onto him, you both gasping in relief.

"Jesus Christ," Dan whimpered as you pulled yourself up. His hands moved from their spot above his head, but you took his wrists and held them in place with both of your hands. You set a stifling rhythm, reciprocated by the hard thrust of Dan's hips.

"You feel so good, Dan. Your pretty cock inside me. I'm going to fuck you so hard," You said lowly in his ear. Dan moaned at your dirty talk, hands fighting at their restraints. You both knew he easily had enough strength to get out of your grasp, but he enjoyed the lack of control. He trusted you. It gave him a sense of security knowing you understood his limits.

Your hips moved to an imaginary beat, rolling them and changing up your pace just enough to keep Dan on edge. The moans and gasps he made made you impossibly wet, and soon you felt the familiar knot tightening in your stomach. Your thighs burned from the effort, but you continued to chase your high.

"I'm close..." Dan breathed, his hips starting to lose their rhythm.

"Don't you dare come yet," you scolded, making Dan whimper again. He bit his lip in an effort to hold himself back.

When your orgasm finally hit, your vision went white and your hands released Dan's, gripping his shoulders for more support. You let out a scream as he continued to thrust into you, repeatedly hitting your g-spot and riding it out as long as possible. While you were coming down, Dan looked up at you in desperation.

"Let go, Dan," you told him

You rolled your hips again and returned your lips to his neck. It was enough to push him over the edge.

"Fuuuuuuck," he groaned, involuntarily bucking his hips a few more times from the aftershocks. You collapsed on top of Dan while he was still inside you, taking in shaky breaths. After a minute or so, you removed him and lay cuddled up against his side while he wrapped a long arm around your shoulder. Neither of you spoke for a while, but you both knew this meant something big. You wanted to learn everything about him, memorize every inch of his beautiful skin. Dan nuzzled his face in your neck, breathing in deeply. You would be content to just live in this moment forever. You surprised yourself by speaking first and breaking the wonderful silence.

"Dan," you whispered.  
"Hmm," came a tired reply.  
"Are we going to talk about this later?" He nodded, and you felt him smile against your shoulder


End file.
